The Cyborg and the Changeling
by Meow42
Summary: I know, I know, it's a Borgmeetsthe Dominion fic and it's been done a million times, but it's got a twist, so read it anyway. If I told you what the twist was, it would spoil stuff, but R&R please! Rating just to be safe, for swearing mainly.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DS9. Nor do I own the Borg, who do not actually appear during the series. Flame away, people, but I'll use the flames to fry a Borg or two. Now on with the story.

"Colenel, the wormhole's opening."

Colenel Kira Nerys looked up fron the tactical display she was studying and directed her attention to the Ops veiwscreen. She could see the magnificence of the Bajoran wormhole, home to her people's gods and passegeway to the Gamma Quadrant, flaring up in the darkness of space. An object was emerging from its depths. As it left the brilliance of the open wormhole, the brightness died and the flared mouth of the wormhole closed. Kira stared at the ship on the screen. The last time she had seen one of those ships coming out of the wormhole, it had been on shaky terms. Her tactiacal officer told her what her eyes already had.

"It's a Dominion ship, Colenel. Hevily damaged. Looks like they were attacked."

_Who could do this to the Dominion? _"Lifesigns?"

"Six. Very faint. Four Jem'Hadar, one Vorta, and one changeling."

_A changeling?_ Kira was puzzled. Changelings did not normaly accompany Jem'Hadar ships on their missions. But maybe things were different now, and traveling shapeshifters were more common. Or maybe this was just a unique case. Kira's warrior instincts buzzed with warnings of traps and ruses, but her heart said one word, one word to make up her mind. _Odo. _If a changeling were lost, Odo would know it. And he would feel the pain of it.

"Beam them directly to sickbay."

"Yes, ma'am. They've arrived safeley."

"I'll be right there. Teret, you have Ops."

"Understood."

Kira wasted no time in arriving at sickbay, immedietly questioing Dr. Bashir.

"Are they alright?"

"Not many major injuries. They'll all live. The changeling isn't able to change shape yet, but it's still recovering. They should be on their feet in no time."

Kira surveyed the patients. The changeling lay in a bucket in its natural liquid shape. On the next biobed was a female Vorta, unconcious. Three Jem'Hadar lay in similar states of catatonia on the neighboring beds, and at the end of the line was a pod identical to the one in which Quark had found an infant Jem'Hadar on a salvaged Dominion ship.

"A baby?" Kira gestured at the pod.

"Yes. The child is showing all the same metabolic readings we got from the infant Jem'Hadar Quark picked up. Nothing unhealthy about him, for a Jem'Hadar that is."

"Can you wake one of them?"

"Yes. I'd suggest the Vorta, as she would doubtless be more docile than a Jem'Hadar in a situation like this."

Kira nodded. "Do it."

Bashir filled a hypospray with the appropriate chemical stimulant and injected the Vorta on the table. Her eyes blinked open and focused on Kira at once. She spoke.

"Colenel Kira Nerys. Bajoran Militia. Commanding officer, station Deep Space Nine."

Kira nodded uncomfortably. She had never liked the uncanny knowledge that every Vorta seemed to posess about every Federation or Federation-aligned officer in the quadrant. "That's me."

The Vorta nodded. "Eana. Third Dominion Guard Contingent. Thank you for bringing us aboard." Her face took on a look of urgencey. "The Founder. Is he well?"

"He's fine." Kira gestured over to the stand where the changeling's bucket perched.

Eana stood and walked over to look. The golden liquid that was Kira's tentative guest, Bashir's recovering patient, and her god was calm and peaceful. Eana gazed at it in reverent scilence, then spoke.

"The Borg."

Kira's head snapped around. "_What!"_

"The people who attacked us. They called themselves the Borg. I assumed you would want to know?"

A/n: I havn't sen DS9 in a while so I can't remember the term they used for sickbay. So don't kill me! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have not come into the ownership of DS9 scince the last chapter, so I still don't own it. Once again, you can flame till you drop, but I'll use 'em to toast marshmallows… On with the story.

"Kira to Dax."

Ezri Dax and Julian Bashir pulled away from each other so Ezri could answer the call. This was not the first time a Starfleet couple had gotten a call in the middle of a kiss, and was certainly not to be the last. Ezri tapped her combadge, flustered, and replied.

"Dax here."

"Report to the confrence room immedietly. All senior staff are required."

"Yes, Colenel. On our way"

"Our?"

Ezri blushed. "Never mind."

In the commander's office, Kira smiled slightly. Life on the station looked normal. At least for them.

When the various senior staff arrived in the confrence room, they were startled to see a Vorta standing at the head of the room with Kira.

"Eana." The Vorta introduced herself.

Kira commenced the meeting.

"As some of you know, a Dominion ship came through the wormhole at 08:00 hours this morning. That ship brought disturbing news to us. They were attacked and nearly destroyed a Borg ship at these coordinates."

Kira tapped a button on the screen and a star chart appeared, marking the location of the Borg vessel, Eana's ship, and the Bajoran wormhole. There was a sharp intake of breath.

The Borg! In the Gamma Quadrant. Impossible. Insane. No one wanted to believe it.

"The Borg's trajectory appeared to lead them towards the wormhole. If the enter the Alpha Quadrant, we're the first line of defense. Eana, do we have the Dominion's cooperation?"

"If the Founders agree to it."

"We'll have to ask the changeling in sickbay as soon as-"

"Johanson to Bashir."

"This is Bashir."

"The other Dominion personnel are awake. You and the Colenel should get down here."

"The Colenel?"

"Yes, I think she'll be interested."

Eana interrupted. "The Founder is awake?"

Bashir asked the question for her. The answer was yes. Bashir, Kira and Eana set off to the Infirmary to obtain the agreement of the Founders.

They arrived to the sound of voices. Johansen was speaking.

"Look, I told him the Colenel should come. They'll be down as soon as they can."

"I have to speak with Nerys. It's vital that we-"

Kira recognized the second voice. Her eyes widened.

_Prophets, _she thought. _What are the chances-_

"See, here they are."

The changeling turned. Kira met his eyes, trying not to show her surprise. Eana bowed her head. Bashir gawked.

"Nerys?"

Bashir stuttered. "How-where-?"

"Of all the people-"

Odo, who was there from the ship and definitly there, of all the people, smiled at them and simply said,

"I'm back. And we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Does it appear to you that I own DS9? Well, I do not. Thanks for all the reviews. Anyhoo.

"I'm back. And we need to talk."

Kira nodded. "There's so much to talk about. You-"

"Nerys. The Borg attack. We need to talk about defense."

Of course. Business. No time for personal matters when the future of two quadrants could be at stake.

"We have the Dominion's cooperation?"

"Of course. Eana, contact our comrades in the Gamma Quadrant. I want all contingents on full alert. If they have their doubts, tell them you have my word on the matter. And describe the damage done to our ship."

"Yes, F-" Eana swallowed a word and finished her sentence. "Yes, sir." She hastened from the room.

"All contingents on full alert. That was quick." Kira noted.

"If working with Captain Sisko taught any of us anything, it was not to under-estimate the Borg. Starfleet did that once, and look where it got them. As long as I have any aothurity in the Dominion, they will not make the same mistake."

"Ah. Well, we have the same weapons we had when you left, plus a couple new additions. We have quantum torpedoes, full complement, and upgraded photon banks. And of course, we have the _Defiant II_ and our full complement of runabouts, which can be rigged with weapons. You?"

"We have an enormous battle fleet. Hundreds of thousands of vessels, heavily armed. Eana is contacting them now. We will have to keep most of them in the Gamma Quadrant for our own defense, but we can presumably deploy a few here."

"What do you mean, presumably?"

"I am not the only authority within the Dominion who will have a say in the matter, Nerys. The rest of the Great Link must be consulted."

_The rest of the Great Link. _He considered himself one of them now.

"Speaking of that," Odo continued, "I'll need transport back to the Dominion to confer with my people. I may need to borrow a runabout."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm worried about how my people will react to this. They still don't completely trust solids. Now we're being threatened by them, again."

"The Borg are'nt your average humanoids."

"True."

"Well, we can discuss strategy further at the next staff meeting. Now there's something else we need to talk about."

"And what might that be?"

"You."

"Nerys, now is hardly-"

"Odo. You've been gone this long. Tell me what happened."

"I was in the Link most of the time. It's difficult to describe to someone who can't experience it. If you insist on discussing personal matters now, describe what's happened on the station."

"Fine. Well, just after you left, the Captain went down to Bajor to…"

Okay. Chapter over. Tell me what you think.


End file.
